There are many devices or modules in integrated circuits (ICs). These devices or modules are configured to execute different tasks for achieving specific functions. These devices or modules often need voltage sources with different voltage to execute corresponding tasks. Consequently, a level shift circuit is implemented in various ICs to perform voltage level shifting.